a psaycopath way
by Pumk
Summary: "though her legs were free, so she can feel like she can taste freedom again, but she won't." inspired from albert fish-biography.


1

She was panting, blood on her body, dripping endlessly.  
I loved looking at her when she was pained, it makes me feel like I'm in ecstasy, seeing the way her body was hanging on the black, solid metallic shackles holding each hand on each side of the wall, though her legs were free, so she can feel like she can taste freedom again, but she won't.  
All this blood around, it seems like I can't control myself, keep on trying there's more to the show, I keep reminding myself To hear her cries to help, mercy, so desperate for saving herself, how selfish of her.

The way her brown hair flowed down past her tear filled regretful eyes, past her red painted stomach , down to her waist.  
The sound of her bones fracturing one by one, her heartbeat so fast-racing  
When she looked at me with those eyes I couldn't help but covet her even more.

Now she wished she didn't came with me ,met me ,and my blood tainted eyes  
She knew this would come to this eventually ,she didn't ran away,  
But now she wished she did run away the first chance she had.  
With nothing else to do except pure boredom , I took the knife ,laid on the table innocently as though it did not just tortured the dame hanging on the wall  
Getting the object in my hand , I prepared it for its fate, which is in the young woman's flesh.

I neared her and she opened her eyes spilling more tears, fear overcame her "you monster..." She whispered.  
I smirked at the compliment and took her arm.  
Slashing an opening ,blood gushing out ,I decided she will look better with one hand less.  
I was pondering whether I should cut it Halfway and then stop or just cut it, deciding it would be better if I showed a bit mercy and plus I was getting hungrier by the minute , and hunger won't do any good at this point.  
I placed the knife on the side of her lower forearm and started slashing slowly, making you wish you would die already , blood splashing everywhere possible, I already cut the first bone ,if it was a regular knife it would have been hard but this is my special knife made especially for this kind of thing ,for torture  
She cried, she struggled ,she was pained I knew it , I loved it.

Finally her hand fell on the floor and suddenly my hunger grew bigger as I took the hand lying on the floor and got upstairs to the kitchen ignoring the cries of that creature you can barely call humen.  
I putted a nylon on the sink so it won't get dirty ,I placed the hand there and started cutting it to small, little pieces, pieces that would be suitable for a soup.  
After cutting the vegetables and putting it on the hot water I put on the stove , I decide it would be more delicious if I kept the bones inside the flesh so I could lick them clean afterwards.  
Finishing with the soup I noticed the yelling stopped, she is trying to play it as the brave one ,lets see for how much longer she could put on the Act.

Getting the better tool for this job, I got the saw while imagining the things I could do to her.  
Getting down ,I saw her sobbing, barely conscious, how pitiful ,it makes me eager to know how many more faces and sounds can she make.  
I took her handless arm and stared at where her hand should be, a lot of blood is getting out of there, and she can't do anything to prevent it, her fate.

Now, she has one hand but two feet, that isn't fair now is it?  
Should I cut the one foot, two?  
An arm, a leg?  
So many choices...  
I already forget that I stripped her naked, nothing can be shown, it's all red.  
To shut her up, she made me a headache, I gagged her with a dirty cloth I found on the street.  
I took my belt and I whipped her bare behind till it bled.  
And suddenly I had the urge to see how long can she keep it up until she dies, a slow and painful death.

I cut of her ears, nose and slit her mouth from ear to ear , so beautiful  
I Gouged out her eyes , by that time she was already dead, how disappointing, I thought she can survive another hour or two, no fun.  
Oh well, I drank a bit of her blood, pouring of were her supposedly mouth should be, mm delicious.  
Then I cut her up. I put her nose, ears and a few slices of her belly in a bag. Then I cut her through the middle of her body, Just below her belly button, Then through her legs below her behind.  
I put this in my bag with a lot of paper.

I cut off the head – feet – arms – hands and the legs below the knee.  
Some parts of her body I threw in the pond like the many others before,  
And the other parts I ate them , enjoying its Taste slowly , the remains of mikan sakura.


End file.
